-NALU- Love amongst the dead
by CrimsonDemons
Summary: Set in the real, normal world. Except it's not that normal. Join the adventure with your favorite fairytail characters as they try to survive the zombie apocalypse and the drama filled teen life. Main pairing NALU but other pairings included GAJEVY GRUVIA JERZA etc. There is violence and some swearing. Please Enjoy:)
1. Chap 1: Where we are now

Love amongst the dead

Author's disclaimers message: I do not own Fairy tail or any of the characters, Fairy tail and the characters belong to Hiroshima. However the plot line is owned by me.

~ World P.O.V. ~

The streets were desolate. All traces of human and animal presence were void. The streets were left in disaster; it was the after math of the unspeakable chaos that had yet to fully pass. Cars were abandoned; some held the corpses of drivers and their families who had all met untimely ends. Houses had the doors ripped off their hinges, windows smashed and some even had their walls smashed in. The destruction was immense; it was unimaginable to those who thought the world to be pure and untainted. The devastation could be found everywhere, the ghost of the life that existed before had long since crossed over to the next life.

A lone figure staggered into the road, his skin was pale grey and his eyes were glazed over with something that was much deeper than sleep. They were clouded with a white mist. He was covered from head to toe in blood and he had a piece of flesh missing from his arm. The man was unstable on his feet; he made incoherent moans and groans. His arms swung lifeless by his sides yet his form was still rigid and stiff. In the eyes of man, this particular being had gone further than logic and science could explain and was no longer something that they would classify as alive or in fact human. In the distance the hum of a car engine could be heard. The sound was steadily approaching but the creature had yet to hear it. The creature slowly shuffled towards the middle of the road, as soon as it came to the center of the road it had finally caught on to the now roaring car engine. It turned slowly it was slouched over and bent to one side, it groaned loudly. Suddenly...

BAM!

The creatures' body bounced off of the hood of an dark blue armoured Humvee. The car then halted before quickly reversing over the creatures head with a loud CRACK and sickening SQUELCH then speeding down the road leaving the creatures twitching body to rot more than it already had been.

~Inside the Humvee~

"HA! TAKE THAT ZOMBIE!" Inside the Humvee sat 2 teens. An 18 year old boy, and a 17 year old girl. The boy was sat behind the wheel; he had salmon pink hair and deep jade almost black eyes that were swimming with excitement. He had a large grin on his face that showed off his slightly sharpened canines. His defined muscles tensing with adrenaline; he wore a black t-shit, dark blue faded jeans and large black army boots. Hidden slightly on his belt was a small hand gun, and in the back of the Humvee was his trusty metal baseball bat. In the passenger seat sat the girl, she had long golden hair that had been pulled back into a plat and her chocolate brown eyes matched those of the boys eyes sat next to her. She wore a black tank top which clung to her large upper assets, green camouflage shorts and black combat boots. At her side she had a mini machine gun and a double scythe that sat in the back of the car along with her friends' metal baseball bat.

As they sped through the unforgiving streets, a black range rover appeared in the rear view mirror. In the front seats of the range rover sat 2 boys and in the back 3 girls could faintly be seen. The teen behind the wheel had the larger build of the 2 boys; he had long black hair and piercings all over his body. He had a determined grin on his face as their car steadily caught with the rampaging Humvee. The boy next to him was well built but of a smaller build, he had short raven black hair and also wore a grin on his face. He was leaned forward so that his hands rested on the dash board, every once in a while his mouth would move and the boy beside him could be seen snickering. The closer the car got the more you could see inside the car. In the back of the car sat 3 teenage girls, the girl that sat behind the driver was short and cute. She had hazel brown eyes and short blunette hair that was held back with an orange head band, she also wore an orange dress and a darker shade of quarter length leggings. In the middle sat a solemn looking red head, she had dark brown eyes and long scarlet red hair; she wore a black top and a bullet proof vest on top. She also wore some blue jeans and dark brown boots. The girl sat behind the passenger seat had unforgettable ocean blue hair and dark blue eyes. She had a love struck look on her face as she ogled the boy in front of her; she wore a blue vest top, black jeans and black boots.

"NATSU! They're catching up!"

"Not for long, Lucy! We'll get to the shopping center before they even know what hit 'em!"

And with that Natsu hit the gas pedal hard and they took off at an unimaginable speed, they turned a sharp corner and sped down the roads towards the shopping center; the black range rover hot on their tail. Their destination was in view, as soon as it was insight both cars sped up even more. The 2 cars were neck to neck speeding towards the finish, but despite how close they were for it to be drawn to a tie the teens in the dark blue Humvee won by the skin of their teeth.

As they pulled up Natsu jumped out the car and started to do a victory dance. Lucy just laughed at him as she also slid out and strolled over to her short blunette friend and the other 2 girls.

"Hey! Levy! Erza! Juvia!"

"Hi! Lu!"

"Hello Lucy."

"Love rival."

As the girls started talking Natsu ran over to the 2 boys and put out his hand.

"Come on pay up!"

"I can't believe this. I never would have thought that that big piece of scrap metal on wheels that you call a car beat us. Ahh… fine here ya go salamander." The taller pierced boy handed over £50 with a frustrated look on his features.

"YES! Nice doing business with you, Gajeel. Now Ice princess?"

After receiving payment from Gajeel, Natsu then turned to the other teen.

"I swear you cheated somehow, what did you do pyro freak?"

"I didn't do anything! I won fair and square! Now pay up Popsicle queen!"

"No way, pyro princess!"

"Gray. Just pay up."

Gajeel glared at Gray, until Gray finally reached into his pocket and pulled out £50 as well; grumbling as he gave it over.

As the boys finished their transactions, the girls strolled over.

"Everyone grab you weapons and get ready. We're going in and we're gonna get what we can and then get out and go back to camp with our supplies." Erza announced as she held onto the katana that she had scavenged from some secret place that she tells no one about. After everyone got the weapons they all waited by the door of the building.

"Everyone ready?"

They all just nodded silently.

"Good now lets go!"

With that they all quickly made their way in where they were faced with an enormous horde of staggering zombies.


	2. Chap 2: Fighting with friends & zombies

Hi guys! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too. Please tell me if you would like me to add anything to the next chapter, I am open to any ideas that are given to me as long as they are within reason. Anyway please do enjoy and tell me if you see any mistakes and need to improve anything :)

Authors Message: I do not own Fairytail. It all belongs to Hiroshima.

The moment the doors slammed open, the group were surrounded. The zombies started to come after them; their hands waving frantically to try and grab what they couldn't see.

"Careful! You know that once they grab you, it's an instant death sentence!" Erza yelled to her team mates as she cut off the limbs and heads of the closet zombie.

"Yeah, yeah! We know Erza!" Gray replied as he swung his giant sledge hammer at a group of zombies taking several of them out with one swing, "Hey Natsu! What are you doing you hot headed idiot!"

When Gray looked over to Natsu he saw Natsu jumping about in the fountain and drawing zombies towards him before hitting as many as he could as quickly as he could.

"Hey! Snow queen! Bet I can kill more zombies than you can!"

"HA! That's a joke right! I can kill way more than you!"

"OH YEAH?!"

"YEAH!"

Gray and Natsu stared at each other intensely for a second before nodding with mischievous grins plastered on the faces.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! I'M GONNA BEAT YA FIRE CLOWN!"

"HA! QUIT THE LOSER CHITCHAT AND LET'S DO THIS SNOW PIXIE!"

And just like the number of zombies was chopped in half as the 2 boys started killing more zombies. As the boys started working double time, everyone else gathered closer together but still kept a good distance away so they didn't catch each other or get in the way as they all carried on attacking.

"Hey Gajeel! You not gonna join them?" yelled Lucy with a slight smirk.

"Nah! When it comes to car races and basic stuff like that I'll play along but when it comes to this stuff. I just wanna kick some ass! SOME ROTTING ZOMBIE ASS!" Gajeel stated as he ran into the middle of some zombies and started taking names and kicking ass. Lucy just rolled her eyes and took the heads off some nearby zombies.

"I swear! I don't know whether their bets are good or bad!" Lucy shouted towards Levy and the other girls as she swiftly decapitated serval more zombies.

"In this case, the bet that they made has helped us out and decreased the amount of zombies but it all depends on what the bet is all about!" Levy shouted back.

"Gray-sama will win this for sure and even if he doesn't, which is highly unlikely, anything Gray- Sama does, deserves a trophy in Juvia's book!" Juvia added as she stopped to gaze at Gray. While she was momentarily distracted a zombie managed to sneak up behind her; just before it grabbed her Erza appeared behind it and before anyone could blink its head was gone and black liquid squirted out from where its head once sat.

"Will you stop focusing on those 2 imbeciles and focus on saving your arses from the zombies that are still surrounding you."

"Juvia is sorry Erza!"

Erza just nodded before running off into a clutter of stumbling zombies. When they had defeated all the zombies around them they gathered up and watched with slight chuckles as Natsu and Gray finished off the last zombie and started to fight over who really won. After a while everyone stopped laughing as they started to get irritated with all the shouting. Gajeel sighed loudly as he face palmed.

"Hey, Erza. Me 'n' Shrimp gonna go 'n' look around." He said before quickly grabbing Levy and striding away, causing levy to run to catch up.

"Bye Lu! Gajeel, would you stop dragging me!"

Gajeel just smirked before picking Levy up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Have it your way Shrimp!" Gajeel smirked as he started to run off.

"GAJEEL! PUT ME DOWN!" Levy shrieked.

"See ya later levy!" Lucy called after their retreating structures. Lucy then turned to Juvia and Erza, "so what are we… gonna… do…"

Before Lucy could finish Erza had disappeared, Lucy slowly turned her gaze in the direction of the 2 boys and there Erza was stomping over to the 2 boys who had started to become very violent towards each other. When Erza got there she had a very dark aura about her which the boys sensed as they stopped and slowly turned towards her. Their faces paled and frightened expressions stuck to their faces. Erza smashed them both hard on the head; it was so hard that a blunt crack could be heard from where Lucy and Juvia were standing. Both boys fell to the floor groaning as they reached for the lumps that had formed on the tops of their heads.

"Don't let me catch you 2 fighting again!" Erza strictly warned before marching off to search the place.

As soon as the fuming red head had disappeared the 2 girls that were left ran over to the fallen boys. Juvia instantly started to tend to Grays needs, she started to stroke his head softly and telling him lots of compliments and what she called healing words. Lucy just helped her team mate back up and took a look at the top of his head. _Idiot, he knows fighting between team mates pisses Erza off._ She thought to herself. An evil grin appeared on her face and Natsu knew that look all to well.

"Lucy! Don't you- OW! Quit poking it!"

"Serves you right stupid! Man you really get yourself into silly situations. You're like a little kid."

Natsu pouted.

"I am not a kid!" His arms flew into the air as he shouted. Lucy just giggled at his childish behaviour.

"Come on lets go." She giggled as she started to wander off.

Natsu just chuckled slightly before running after Lucy and picking her up spinning her around. As soon as he put her down he ran off laughing like a kid, Lucy had to regain her balance before she could chase after him.

"Natsu! Get Back here!"

"Gotta try and catch me first! Besides that was REVENGE! MWHAHAHAHA!"


	3. Chap 3: Always there for you

Disclaimers message: I do not own any of the fairytail Characters. they all belong to Hiroshima.

Please enjoy the new chapter. Sorry that its shorter than the others.

After Lucy chased Natsu around for a couple of minutes, she finally gave up huffing in defeat. She looked around in search for a good shop; after finally deciding to go into a Pharmaceutical shop to grab some more medicine and first aids. She wandered through the aisles slowly and cautiously, she didn't want any unwanted visitors jumping out and grabbing her. Lucy slowly turned into the next aisle. Her ears and eyes were on high alert; she was just waiting for something to jump out at her. Her ears pricked up at the sound of metal hitting the floor she quickly hid and listened closely. She could hear soft footsteps and quiet breathing. She raised her scythe up, her breathing became deep and even. Lucy could hear the footsteps get closer and closer until finally the footsteps were just around the corner. She waited until it was just about a step away from appearing when she jumped out and thrust her scythe forward. Just before the scythe hit the things neck it quickly dodged the blade and grabbed the hand that was tightly gripping the handle.

"WHOA! Luce! What the hell!?"

"Huh? Natsu? You idiot! I could've killed you! What are you doing sneaking around for?!"

"Well, I noticed that you stopped chasing me and came to look for you… when I saw you in here I hid and I was gonna jump out and make you jump…" Natsu chuckled shyly while using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. "Didn't work as well as I thought that it would've… you kinda ended up scaring me."

Lucy held an exasperated smile on her face.

"You Idiot…"she whispered.

Natsu just grinned widely. His goofy grin made Lucy giggle slightly. _**I could never say mad at him, he's like a little kid in a teenagers body.**_ She thought to herself.

"Is the rest of the place clear?"

"Yeah, I checked about as I was sneaking about and there was nothing."

"Come on. Let's get what we need in here and move on to the next shop."

"Mmm… 'Kay…" Was all that he said before wondering off into one of the aisles to grab what they needed; After they scavenged the pharmacy they moved on to loads of various other shops to grab more clothes, food and water supplies. It took a few hours and a few zombie eliminations but they were able to make it back to the cars without a major hitch.

Once everyone returned from their hunts for more supplies, they all hopped into the cars and drove back through the bumpy, unforgiving streets. It took them an hour before their base came into view. As they approached the gates, Lucy took out a short distance radio and contacted the person who controlled the metal gates.

"Hey Wakaba open up!"

She waited for a moment before hearing the old man's rough voice.

"What's up Lucy? You back already?" he replied.

"Everyone's fine. No one got hurt… well… not by the zombies anyways… "

On the other side of the radio she heard Wakaba sigh and she just knew he had an exasperated smile on his face as he chuckled lightly.

"Lemme guess… Erza hit the 2 morons after they started to get violent?"

"Yep."

"Damn. The poor bastards. Hope they're alright."

"Eh… they'll live. On the bright side, it seems that the numbers of zombies are starting to die down. It's not taking as long to get more supplies. Maybe in a few years they'll all be gone."

"Just 'coz you guys aren't fighting as many, doesn't mean that they're not out there. They're brain dead but in some form are smart and tricky. Don't forget what happened last time." Wakabas voice had turned sorrowful. Lucy sighed and frowned and looked over to Natsu. Natsu had been quietly listening to the conversation and when Wakaba mentioned the incident a slight frown took hold his lips and he tensed up slightly.

"Hey Wakaba. Let's not talk about this now. Open up the gate would ya. We're nearly at the gates."

"Yeah, no problem."

Then Wakabas voice was replaced with a loud beeping sound as the gates opened up ahead. As they drove through the gates, Lucy looked back over to Natsu. He still had a frown on his face; Lucy just sighed and looked out the window. No one liked to talk about what happened on, what they called, the Day of the damned. It was a gruelling experience for everyone. Good people were killed. Good and close friends were either turned into a walking corpse or put 6 feet under. Everyone lost someone. Natsu lost his father, his only blood relative and a close friend. Lucy lost a very old and very close friend, they had been together for longer than she could remember and Lucy had watched as her friend was eaten alive as she was dragged away by other survivors. She hated to think about it but it was on her mind quite a lot of the time… but she never said anything to anyone. Lucy was sure that it was the same for everyone else too and talking about it always brings everyone down and emotions start to fly out of control. It's a nightmare. It's a curse of a memory and everyone just wished it would…. Disappear.

"Hey. Natsu…"

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Luce."

"Natsu… are you sure? You can tell me anything, I will always be here for you."

Natsu pulled the car to a stop and looked over to Lucy. He had a shy smile on his face but his eyes were serious.

"Luce. It's because you're here that everything in my world is alright and balanced. I told you before any of this zombie stuff happened and I'll tell you again. You're the best Luce and you make everything better when things are turning black."

Lucy smiled and a light pink blush was dusted onto her cheeks.

"Thanks Natsu. You make everything better for me too."

Natsu showcased his signature toothy grin.

"You're a weirdo Luce."

"HEY! What do you mean I'm a weirdo! WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

Natsu Quickly jumped out the car and ran away from Lucy's wrath. Lucy following after him.

After storing the supplies and chasing Natsu once again. Everyone split ways after making arrangements to meet up a bit later for a quick beer and chat.


	4. Chap 4: sad as it is, let us still smile

_**Disclaimers Note: I do not own any of the characters or any of Fairy tail.**_

 _ **Authors note: Hey Guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time, I was having a tough time managing some personal stuff and adding to the story at the same time. However you'll be pleased to know that I will now be updating more regularly and will also being putting up the start of a new story so keep your eyes open for that! Anyway enjoy!**_

Even though things were tough and the light at the end of the tunnel wasn't exactly getting much brighter or closer, Natsu, Lucy and the rest of their friends always found a way to keep hopes high… Even, if that meant forgetting about the outside world for a couple of hours. The gang were currently sat in front of a make shift bar, drinking beer and messing about. Everyone in the small building; were singing out of tune, laughing with friends and brawling like the world hadn't really changed.

"Hey Flame breath!"

"What do 'ya want icicle freak!"

"Bet I could beat you in a drinking contest!"

"OH YEAH!?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"BRING IT ON BRAIN FREEZE!"

Both boys turned to the white haired woman behind the bar, who was currently drying off cups and dishes. When she noticed the boys stare she smiled at them sweetly.

"Hi Natsu, Gray what's up?"

Both boys ran up to the bar and slammed their hands down on the wooden surface.

"MIRA! PLEASE LINE UP SOME SHOTS! WE'RE GONNA DRINK UNTIL ONE OF US FALLS!" the 2 shouted in unison.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

Mira looked to the side to see the rest of their group. She just chuckled lightly; a small evil smirk appeared on her face.

"Look beside you and tell me why you might want to reconsider."

Natsu and Grey gave Mira a confused look before taking a look for themselves. Their faces paled. When they had looked over they saw that Lucy and Erza had heard and were not very happy. They had a very dark aura about them. The boys heard Mira chuckle in front of them before they heard her question the girls.

"Erza, Lucy, what's wrong? Should the boys not be allowed to have a drinking competition?"

"Absolutely not! We are only here to have a quick drink with friends and go home. We have a long day tomorrow and have to get up early and I don't want to be dealing with 2 whining boys complaining that they have bad hangover!" Erza slammed her fist down on the table, which made the 2 boys jump. Gajeel and levy were snickering behind Erza at how scared they were and how scared they were about to be… Or at least at how scared Natsu was about to be…

"Natsu... I swear to GOD. If I… have to deal with a night; like the one that happened a few months ago… I swear… you'll wish that you'll have been sleeping outside the gate with the zombies instead of in here where you're trapped with me!" Lucy looked straight into Natsu's eyes. As soon as she did he shivered with fear. In her eyes at that moment instead of seeing her sweet, loving and caring gaze, that always seemed to calm the very soul of a person no matter what; he swore he could see the very fiery pits of hell.

"Aye!" Both teens quickly saluted the 2 girls before quickly running away to the other side of the room and cowering in a corner.

Lucy just sighed. _What am I going to do with you Natsu…_ Lucy gazed around the room and smiled, all her friends… No… all her family were happy and making merry. She was glad that amongst all of the chaos and amongst all of the hardship, they were still able to be their own goofy selves. The whole camp always tried to look for the brighter side of every situation. Even after all the lives that had been lost and even after all the heart break of losing someone they loved, they were still able to live on stronger and happier and more able to help others with their own heartbreak and get them back on the right track. They were all great people and Lucy knew that if ever she was in any kind of jam she could count on any of them to help her out, because amongst all the jokes and the banter and even underneath the hard shells of the more tougher characters in their family, there was love and there was kindness and there was a kind soul that was always ready to help out anyone that they believed they could. Natsu and Gray included. As annoying as they all were. She couldn't help but love them.

 **~2 a.m. back at Lucy and Natsu's small house~**

Natsu was laid on the sofa snoring loudly. Lucy came through from her room and looked over to Natsu's sleeping form.

"Oh, Natsu…" she chuckled quietly, "You still haven't learned your lesson."

Lucy stealthily crept into the kitchen and rummaged through all the draws looking for a permanent marker. As soon as she found one she crept over to Natsu and sat on his stomach. She carefully began to draw on his face, being careful not to wake him up. She started by drawing a mustache and then a monocle and finished by writing on his forehead: **SNORING SUCKER**. Before silently moving to get off. She ran over to her bedroom door and stopped in the door frame. She couldn't wait for morning, it was gonna be the best! She quickly closed the door and jumped into bed; quickly falling asleep.

 **~ Next morning~**

"LUUCCYYY!"

Lucy woke to the sound of Natsu screaming. It took a moment before she realized why he was screaming. Lucy quickly jumped out of bed and strolled into the living room. She tried to keep a straight face as Natsu stormed in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Natsu pointed to his face which was contorted in anger but also covered in the marker pen from last night. Lucy tried to hold back her laughter.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about, Natsu?"

The more she looked at Natsu's face the more she wanted to burst out laughing.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?! You don't know!? TELL ME WHY I LOOK LIKE A GODDAMN ARISTOCRAT WHO LOOKS LIKE HE GOT DRUNK AT A PARTY AND PRANKED ON!?"

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, she laughed so hard that she began tearing up; holding her stomach because it hurt from laughing so hard.

"LUCY!"

Natsu ran for her. Lucy noticed and ran away. Natsu chased her around the room, he chased her around the sofa and into the kitchen where Lucy grabbed a cake that had been left for them by Mira Jane and throw at Natsu, who dodged it by a hair. He chased her out of the kitchen hot on her tail and just before she could escape to the safety of the bathroom he tackled her to the floor and pinned her arms above her head. Lucy was still laughing hard, but begged for mercy none the less. She tried to beg as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Natsu… Think about… This!"

"Now, what to do with you? Hmmm…" Natsu smirked evilly

"Natsu... Natsu… Please… don't do anything we'll both regret!"

"Aha! I know just what to do!" Natsu laughed evilly as he began to tickle Lucy's side mercilessly.

"NO! NO! P-PLEASE! NATSU! I-I-I'M BEGGING YOU! NATSUUUU!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOONE CAN SAVE YOU!"

Natsu continued to tickle her, laughing as she squirmed, squealed and laughed.

"NATSU! NATSU!" PLEASE!"

"O.k." Natsu stopped his tickle attack but didn't move off of her hips and didn't free her hands, "Only if…"

"On-only if, what?"

"Only if you say: **Natsu is the greatest ever and is the most handsome and strongest guy on the planet! And I will never draw on his face or any part of him ever again.** And also you have to cook whatever I want for a week!"

"HEY! No fair! No way am I doing any of that!"

"Fine. But you've made a bad decision" with that he continued his tickle attack.

"NO! NO PLEASE! OK! I'LL SAY IT! I'LL SAY IT!"

"Go on."

Lucy pouted and mumbled under her breath.

"Natsu…greatest…strongest…week…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

Lucy glared at Natsu.

"NATSU IS THE GREATEST EVER AND IS THE MOST HANDSOME AND STRONGEST GUY ON THE PLANET. I WILL ALSO COOK ALL HIS MEALS FOR A WEEK!"

"Thank you. It was nice doing business with you." Natsu let Lucy's arms go and got off of her, "Now I need to go and try and scrub this stuff off before the others get here." And with that Natsu retreated to the bathroom, locking the door behind him; while Lucy plonked down on to the sofa mumbling to herself, placing her arm over her eyes and slouching back into the sofa.

"Goddamn boy. Being so goddamn fast and strong." _And don't forget cute…_

Lucy bolted up right and stared at her reflection in the dark screen of the T.v. _Did I just think that?_ _What the hell?! Well… I guess he's pretty cute… and funny… and sweet…and…WAIT A GODDAMN FRICKIN' MINUTE!What the hell am I thinking!? He's my best friend!?Damn hormones!Making me think all these crazy things!_

Lucy hopped off the sofa and went over to the bathroom door; she knocked on the wooden surface.

"Hey! Natsu! You got it off yet?!"

"Nearly! I just can't get rid of the stupid monocle!"

"Want help?"

"Yeah. Please. Lemme just open the door."

Just as he said that the door opened with a click and Lucy entered the bathroom to help Natsu get the pen off his face.


	5. Chap 5: Why is everyone so serious?

HI guys! I should be posting my new chapter sometime this week. So when it's out I hope you enjoy. Also please enjoy this new chapter!

Disclaimers Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, they all belong to Hiroshima.

After scrubbing the last of the pen off of Natsu's face, they waited for the others to get to their place. After an hour of waiting their friends finally arrived. Natsu quickly went to grab the stuff they needed, as Lucy went to answer the door before Erza broke it down.

"NATSU! Hurry UP!"

"HOLD ON TO YOUR GODDAMN HORSES! I'm just coming!"

Natsu rushed in and out of rooms as Lucy finally opened the door to face Erza.

"Hi, Erza!"

"Hello Lucy. Are you and Natsu ready to go?"

"Uh… Natsu is just-"

Before she could finish her sentence Natsu appeared behind Lucy and slung his arms over her shoulders.

"I'm right here!"

"Perfect. Everyone is waiting by the gates in the cars."

"But what about going to Makarovs office?" Lucy questioned as they made their way out to the cars where Mira Jane was waiting, "Mira?"

"What's going on?"

Erza looked from Natsu and Lucy to Mira Jane and then back again. She sighed lightly, closing her eyes and pressing her hand to the side of her face.

"Makarov sent for us before we could even get into the cars. He gave us our orders."

"And those orders are?" Natsu asked.

A frustrated look appeared on her face. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a hard glare.

"Get in the car. We'll tell you on the road."

Natsu and Lucy looked at Erza with confused looks before shrugging and jumping into the Humvee and driving behind Erza and Mira Jane to the gate. Once the gate was in view, Lucy could see Levy and Juvia talking with serious expressions on their faces. Gajeel and Gray weren't talking but both were leaned on the hoods of their cars with solemn looks on their faces; Cana and Guildarts were there too.

"Is this really that serious?" Lucy said to no-one in particular.

"Huh?"

"Well what orders did Makarov give the guys that also involve Mira, Cana and Guildarts? I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know," Natsu said as they pulled up with the rest of the cars, "But we're about to find out."

Natsu and Lucy got out of the armoured Humvee and made their way over to where their friends were waiting. Once everyone saw that they had finally arrived they came closer to form a very messy looking group circle. Once they were settled Erza cleared her throat to speak.

"As some of us weren't there to hear Makarovs orders from the master himself. I will repeat them again now. Makarov has ordered us to go to the Old abandoned docks. There's a ware house there. Its home to military arms that have been scavenged from an old military base; It also houses lots of food and water supplies that could last several years if we were to take them and bring them here."

"Why is it still there then? Why haven't we raided the place yet?" Questioned Gajeel.

Erza's expression turned dark.

"Makarov had already sent a group to go scope out the place. But they haven't come back. The master believes that they were trapped and taken."

"By who? Is it not abandoned?" asked Natsu.

"No. we believe that there is a group that live within the ware house. We believe that they are powerful and we know that with what's stored in the ware house we know that they have the power to destroy a whole camp if they wanted."

As Erza fell silent, Mira Jane picked up where she left off.

"We will be going in and rescuing our friends. We need to work together to take out this group. Erza, Guildarts and myself will all be the main attack forces and will take on the stronger goons and the person in charge. Gajeel, Gray and Natsu will be our 2nd attack force, Lucy, Levy and Juvia will cover them. Make sure to stay out of sight, keep it so they think that our group is small."  
Everyone nodded in agreement. This time Guildarts took over.

"We need to go now. It will take several hours to get to the docks. Now get in your cars and let's get going."

With that they all got into the cars and set off.

~3 hours on the road~

Lucy gazed out of the window while Natsu concentrated on the road. The Humvee was one of the cars in the front and all the cars were speeding down the roads so not to waste any time. The sped down the roads without hesitation, hitting 1 or 2 wondering zombies. The roads were desolate and lonely like everywhere else in the world. As the lonesome scenery zoomed by Lucy became lost in thought. _None of this makes any sense. Loki and his team have never been taken down before. They are one of the best teams we have; and I know for a fact that none of them would go down without a fight especially not Aquarius or Loki. The only time that they had been close to being defeated was the time when they were completely overwhelmed by over hundreds of zombies but that was during the day of the damned. WAIT!_

"NATSU!"

Lucy suddenly turned around and yelled loudly, grabbing his arm; making Natsu jump and making him jerk the wheel which made the car swerve on the road.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- LUCE WHAT THE HELL!?"

"AHH!"

Before the car could lose full control Natsu quickly straightened out the car. Both teens sighed in relief as Natsu gained control of the car.

"What the hell were you doing, Luce?! You trying to give me a goddamn heart attack?"

"Sorry Natsu."

"Ahh… its fine. Don't worry about it." Natsu smiled at Lucy, "Anyway what was it that you wanted?"

"I was thinking, don't you think that it's strange for Loki and his team to be defeated? No matter who they were facing they would always still be able to be the ones who turn out on top. They are one of our best teams at the Fairy Tail camp. The only other time that Loki's group had been defeated was when they were overwhelmed by zombies."

Natsu thought for a minute. But just before he could answer, they could hear Erza's voice over the radio that was sat on the dash board.

"Lucy and Natsu, come in."

Lucy reached over and picked up the radio.

"This is Natsu and Lucy Reporting."

"The docks should be coming into view within the hour. Keep your eyes open."

"Will do, Erza."

"Also Lucy, why did the Humvee lose control?"

"Uhh… Natsu can explain."

Lucy then thrust the radio towards Natsu.

"Luce!?"

"Natsu?"

Lucy looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes. Natsu just sighed.

"Hi Erza! What's up?"

"Natsu, why did the Humvee lose control?"

"Well, Lucy made me jump as she just realised something about this mission. It's nothing really."

Natsu and Lucy heard Erza chuckle along with Mira and Cana in the back ground. After the laughter ended, the 2 teens heard Mira's voice.

"You 2 always know how to lighten the mood. It's been quite gloomy in this car. Thank you, guys. Any way what's this about Lucy realising something about the mission?"

"Lucy thinks that Loki and his team weren't captured by the group. She thinks they were helped."

"What?" Erza's voice came back on the radio. Lucy brought the radio back to her.

"Think about Loki's team has never been defeated before. The only other time it almost happened is when they were completely overwhelmed by zombies. What if that's happened again? What if the group that we thought captured them really helped them? No one really got to talk to Loki, so we wouldn't really know. All we're really doing is guessing."

"It would make sense. Knowing Loki, they were probably rescued and Loki only stayed and recovered a bit before he set off back to camp to inform the master and grab back up. On the way he probably over did it and that's why we found him outside the gate. He probably didn't make it before he passed out." Cana's voice could now be heard.

"hmm… it's a possibility." Erza could be heard agreeing.

"it would be best to keep an open mind Erza." Mira said.

"Yes. Of course. Anyway keep your eyes open the docks will be in view soon."

"Yes ma'am."

With that the radio went silent.

"Hey, Luce."

"Yeah."

"Remember this morning?"

"Yes?

"I know this probably isn't the best time to say this but I'm so gonna get you back for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

Lucy looked over to Natsu to see him grinning, seeing him grin made her smirk.

"I don't believe you."

"Oh? Oh well, that'll just make it easier for me as you'll lower your guard."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Lucy chuckled. Natsu chuckled as well (though he was serious. He was so gonna get her back and with a vengeance.*cue evil laughter*)

A comfortable silence fell upon them like a soft blanket. Lucy and Natsu both felt weird, it was a nice kind of weird though. What the feeling was they couldn't figure but one thing was for sure that they didn't know was that they would one day figure it out and that would be the day that they finally figured out the extents of their true feelings for each other.

After a while of silence Lucy suddenly turned and shouted again; once again making Natsu jump and nearly losing control of the car.

"LUCE! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY!"

Lucy gained a hard and serious expression. She pointed out in front of them. "Look."

Natsu followed to where Lucy's finger was pointing. Natsu's eyes widened and a serious expression stuck to his face.

"Crap. Luce check in with everyone else. See if they're seeing what we are."

While Lucy called in to the others, Natsu continued to stare at the scene that gradually unfolded before him.

 _Damn it. Luce was right._


	6. Chap 6: it's like seeing a ghost

**_Hi guys! For those of you, who think that the story so far is too unrealistic or the characters are acting childish, please know that they won't be like that forever. The first couple of chapters were just the beginning of something that will evolve into something much deeper than people think. My goal in the previous chapters were to just have people see that as drastic as the characters situation is; the characters can still be silly and mess about as unrealistic the scenes in the chapters may be. This story will grow into something much more than it's letting on. At the moment I just want people to read it and enjoy it and want to at least see where it will lead to; and soon more and more depth will be added. If people want to comment about their opinions on this, then I fully understand and respect. I know that people have their opinions and that everyone is different, I will always be ready to listen to people and lend an ear. I will take what you all have to say into consideration and I will improve and grow along with my stories._**

 ** _Anyway please enjoy this chapter and the future chapters to come._**

 ** _Disclaimers note: I do not own any of the FairyTail characters or even FairyTail itself, they all belong to Hiroshima_**.

The closer the gang got the more the scene unfolded before them. A sea of zombies swarmed on the docks and around the bottom of the Ware house. Armoured people were stood above it all, raining down on the zombie horde with hundreds of bullets. All the cars stopped a few miles away. Everyone got of the cars and took in the destruction.

"What the hell?" Questioned Gray.

"Erza, Lucy was right." Mira Jane stood next to a solemn looking Erza.

"As we said earlier when it was brought to attention, this scenario was a large possibility. If only we had seen this coming earlier."

"What are we gonna do now?" Cana added, "We can't fight a horde that big."

"Well…" While everyone gathered into a group to discuss their approach to the situation; Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu carried on taking in the scene.

"It looks like those guys are only surviving by the skin of their teeth." Levy whispered.

"It's a death trap. I don't even think we can help them now shrimp." Gajeel said.

"mmm…" Was all levy said before everything went quiet, the only things that could be heard were the distant zombie noises and the rest of the gang strategizing.

"We can't leave them. Our team mates are still alive over there." Lucy added after a while of silence. All four of them grimaced as their thoughts of were forced to a stop. Gajeel, as unfortunate as it was, was right. They would most likely be turned or die if the attacked now. Just then Lucy had an idea. She turned to Erza and spoke out over the others.

"Erza! What if we just run them over?"

Everyone stopped and gave Lucy a confused look. Natsu came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you going on about, Luce?"

"What if we all drove straight towards the ware house and Rescue the survivors? If all of us worked together then we would be able to get rid of quite a lot of those zombies."

Erza thought for a moment before looking Lucy in the eye. "I think I can sort of understand your plan of action but you would have to explain to me fully before I can give the O.K." Lucy nodded and began to explain her plan. After a very brief but detailed explanation everyone was finally on the same wavelength as Lucy.

"Well it's a little last minute but it will serve us well." Erza said as Lucy finished her explanation. Everyone nodded in agreement. This time it was Guildarts turn to speak, "Ok, everyone. We have all been in dangerous situations. But this is one of the bigger ones. This will take team work and communication if we don't wanna die. Remember if you're stuck just call and one of us will come running. Now we all know our positions and what we need to do. Erza and co with me the rest of you… do what you do best. Now, let's go" Guildarts finished and made his way back to his car.

"Yessir!" everyone shouted in unison and sped back to their cars. Everyone started their engines and started to zoom towards the docks. 3 cars made a bee line for the ware house as the other 2 cars split off in different directions. The 3 cars knocked out zombies left and right speeding their way towards the doors. All the zombies focused their attention onto the rampaging cars and staggered towards them. The 3 cars were forced to a stop as they came up to the ware house doors. The zombies made their way towards them steadily; but just before the cars became fully surrounded the 2 other cars came in from both directions and drifted into the zombie horde but safely passing by the other cars. More than half the amount of zombies that had swarmed around the cars were now obliterated. Cana appeared out of the roof of the car and began to shoot madly at the zombies, each bullet hitting its target in the head every time. Erza and Mira exited out the car doors with serious expressions. They kept out of Cana's way as they took on zombies that were in range. Erza went from one zombie to another cutting off their limbs and heads with deadly precision; Mira fought with a machine gun and grenades, blowing up groups of zombies and sending bullets through other zombie heads. Guildarts was on the opposite side fighting on his own with great power. He had a double ended sword, he fought with strength and precision; going as far as cutting several zombies in half one after the other at an amazing and terrifying speed. While They were being covered Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia and Gray emerged from their cars and towards the ware house doors.

"Ok. Me and Luce will go in and search for survivors, Levy and Gajeel see what you can salvage and Gray and Juvia keep an eye on the situation out here. Back the others up if things get out of hand."

They all nodded and opened the doors. Lucy and Natsu ran in and began to search for the survivors. They heard shouts from the top floor and also heard familiar voices.

"Their upstairs!" Lucy shouted over to Natsu. They both sprinted up the stairs and slammed open the door to see their friends. They sighed in relief to see their friends alive, Lucy was actually relieved to see Aquarius's scowl; looking around the room everyone was there, from the flirtatious Leo to shy Aries. But they were shocked when they saw who else was with them...

"Wait a minute! Is that-"

"I-I-It can't be! But Erza said-"

"But he's stood right there!"

Both teens gazed in shock at the person before them. It was like they had seen a ghost. Right there standing before them; back from the dead. There stood...

"Jellal?"

jellal nodded at the 2 as they stood wide eyed, momentarily forgetting what they were doing.

"Guys! What's taking so long!?" Levy shouted from down the stairs. Her voice snapped Natsu and Lucy back to reality.

"Natsu, lets just get everyone out of here . We can ask questions later."

"Ok..." he whispered before shouting out to everyone in the room, "We gotta go! Everyone make their way down stairs! There are cars waiting out front! we have salvaged what we can but if we're gonna get out of here with all limbs attached, then we need to move now!" Natsu announced sternly.

"Aye!"

With that everyone grabbed all their stuff and ran down to the cars. The moment Erza saw Jellal, she became frozen and she turned slightly pale; she almost got herself killed but thankfully Mira had her back. Luckily their was enough room for everyone, although it was a tight squeeze. Everyone was safe and unharmed. They booked it out of there, taking out a couple of zombies along the way and soon enough they were back on the road. Levy and Lucy conversed over the radio on a private channel, about what happened as they sped their way back towards the camp.

"I wonder how everyone will take the news?"

"I don't know, Lu. I mean... we just found out that Jellal has come back from the dead, how are they meant to take it? how are we meant to take it?"

"Did you see Erza's face?"

"Yeah..."

"Out of all of us she has it the worse. We all thought he was dead. I mean Erza saw him... Right?"

"I don't know, but-"

Before Levy could finish, the radio cut out and static was all that could be heard until finally it went completely silent.

"Levy?" Lucy looked at the radio with a confused expression, "What's going on?"

"The batteries have run out." Natsu mumbled. Although he mumbled it quietly, Lucy was still able to hear him.

"Oh. Do we have any spare?"

"Not here."

"Oh, ok."

The car became quiet. Everyone in the car was asleep apart from Natsu and Lucy. Their soft snores could be faintly heard as they floated through their dreams.

"Hey Luce maybe you should catch a couple winks as well. we won't be back till a lot later."

"Yeah I guess."

Lucy turned around to face the window and closed her eyes. After a while of being unable to sleep she spoke up.

"Hey Natsu. Do you think Erza is ok?"

Lucy heard Natsu sigh quietly before answering.

"I don't know, Luce. But I hope that she's not in pain." "Yeah. Me too. We'll be there for her though. No matter what?"

"Course. Jeez, Luce who do you take me for?"

Lucy just giggled slightly and she felt her eye lids become heavy and then she could see nothing but blackness as sleep enveloped her tired body and mind.

A few cars ahead Erza sat very still in her seat, it was almost like she was made of stone. her eyes were trained on her hand that laid in her lap. her eyes were distant and dull as memories that she had tuned out came flooding back. she thought... she contemplated... was it possible was Jellal really back? or was this all a dream? either way, whatever it was it was bringing back painful memories and a lot of confusion with it.

 ** _in Erza's memories..._**

They sat in a battlefield of chaos. Zombies had free reign over their camp. Peoples screaming could be heard everywhere; gunshots rang out as well. As many Zombies were being killed, twice as many people were being turned in contrast. there was no end. Erza was positioned on top of a car shooting as many Zombies as she could making sure none of them could get to her comrades.

 ***where? where is he? he should be back by now?***

Erza scanned the area, keeping her eye out for a certain boy with blue hair and a tattoo under his eye. she couldn't see him. He had been gone for a while now. Had something happened to him.

"ERZA! WHERE'S YOUR FRIEND AND THE OTHERS!? WE NEED TO GET OUTTA HERE BEFORE THE ZOMBIES GET TOO DENSE!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT PLEASE JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!" she shouted back. The man grunted in frustration before yelling out to the people around the car.

"KEEP 'EM BUSY FOR A LITTLE LONGER! WE'VE STILL GOT PEOPLE COMING!" They all just nodded struggling to keep the zombies at bay. Erza stared back out, she was becoming impatient and her fears were beginning to consume her. Just as she thought her worries were really reality, she saw him running towards the car carrying a little girl in his arms. he was sprinting away from a horde of zombies that staggered after him.

"JELLAL!"

"ERZA!"

He dodged zombies left and right and had to keep on re-adjusting his grasp on the girl. he jumped over the corpses of fallen allies and carried on towards the car at full sprint. Just as he was coming up to the car, he reached out his hand and Erza reached out in return.

"Grab onto my hand!"

"TAKE HER FIRST!"

His hand quickly retreated and instead grabbed onto the little girl and threw her over to Erza, who only just caught her. Jellal quickly scrambled onto the car, he was out of breath. his ears were ringing like everyone elses from all the noise.

"I will get them to start the car. Then we're out of here."

Jellal didn't reply, so instead of question him further, she just turned and began to make her way to the front of the car. Once everyone was in the car was set in motion it sped through all the chaos and the carnage. It was unsafe and bumpy. Erza and Jellal who were sat on the roof because there was no other place for them to sit were barely hanging on. Suddenly the car ran over a ramp as a way to get over the group of zombies that had formed and was too thick to drive through without someone getting hurt.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING!?"

"I DUNNO- SHIT! ERZA!"

Erza looked round to see Jellal sliding off the roof of the car as it jumped over the herd of Zombies. She grabbed onto his hand, using her other hand to hold them both onto the vehicle. when the car landed, it made them jerk. Erza's grip was weakening by the second and it wouldn't be long before they both fell to their deaths. Jellal had noticed and he knew what had to be done and the consequences that came with it. But Erza wasn't ready to let go.

"ERZA! YOU NEED TO LET ME GO!"

"WHAT!? NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GO!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET GO, THEN WE BOTH DIE!"

"NO! WE NEED YOU! I NEED YOU! I'M NOT LETTING GO! I CAN HOLD ON! WE'LL BE FINE!"

"NO, WE WON'T! ERZA JUST LET GO!"

"NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU DIE, I'D NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!"

"AND I WON'T FORGIVE MYSELF IF I LET YOU DIE WITH ME! Please... just let go..." he stared into her eyes with sad but great determination, she needed to let go. There was no other way. He would kill himself for enternity, if it meant she got to live. But Erza was stubborn and she shook her head, tears of frustration began to brim the corners of her eyes.

"NO!" She screamed.

"ERZA, LET GO!"

Suddenly the car jerked and Jellals hand slipped from Erzas grip, everything went into slow motion and silence. Erza screamed as Jellal fell into the chaos. he had been saying something as he fell to his demise but Erza could never work out what he had said, because as the car got further and further away, something inside Erza broke and it had broken into a million pieces.

"NOOOOOOO!"

 ** _Back in reality..._**

"Jellal? Are you really back?" Erza whispered quietly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

 ** _Really sorry about how short this chapter is but I promise to make a longer one to make up for it. Please comment as well so that I can improve my story for you guys. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!_**


	7. Chap 7:After everything I can only say

_**Hey guys! Sorry that the wait for new chapters is so long and unpredictable. It's been a bit rough. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter and tell me if there's anything that bothers you about the story! ENJOY! P.s. Sorry this is a bit of a short chapter...**_

By the time the group got back to the camp, it was well into the night. The sky was pitch black. The only source of light were coming from the pale faced moon and the stars that were dotted across the night sky, glowing gently on the earth below. When everybody left their cars, they trudged heavily further into camp. Considering the days events, everyone was beyond tired, so they all agreed to get checked by the camp doctor, Porlyusica, before jumping into their beds. There were no arguments on the way, or fights. Everyone were too exhausted to bother, including Natsu and Gray where even they were struggling to keep their eyes open.

After getting the the all clear for infections and major injuries, everyone dispersed and went back to their respective huts. Everyone, except Erza. Instead of going back to her hut, she went to the empty training grounds, where in the day they would train the young to defend themselves from any and all types of enemies. Erza stood in the middle of the desolate grounds as a cold, night breeze blew and played with her fiery locks. She sighed heavily as she closed her eyes for a second before turning her gaze to the stars. She couldn't sleep. There were so many questions swimming around her mind. Too many questions. Questions with which she had no answers... and the very core of those questions were rooted to the man she loved and thought she had lost all those years ago...

 _'where have you been all this time?'_

 _'What happened after that day?'_

 _'how were you able to survive all these years?'_

 _'Why didn't you come back sooner?'_

These were only some of the many questions that plagued the red heads mind. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she remembered all of the pain and the suffering over the years after Jellals "death".

"is this really reality? Is Jellal really here with me again? Or is this all just some horrid dream?" Erza whispered to the stars as though they had the answer to her question. It was a conversation that was meant to be unheard by her comrades ears, but unbeknownst to the red head, the very man who had been plaguing her thoughts all this time. Was stood a few feet behind her. Watching as stray tears flowed down her pale cheeks.

The longer that Erza stayed standing under the light of the stars and the moon, the harder it was to contain her tears. More and more began to escape and soon the waterfall Erza was trying to contain would come flooding out and follow them.

"Damn it!" She groaned as she tried to wipe away the tears. Suddenly she was engulfed by strong, warm arms. That wrapped around her from behind. The red heads tears eyes widened as she realised that the arms belonged to Jellal.

"What are you doing?" She questioned the blue haired male, but she got no reply. He only held on tighter and a long silence stretched out between the 2. Neither of them knew where to start, both were hesitant to break the silence and relieve the steadily growing tension in the air. Finally the silence was shattered as a single word slipped from his lips...

"Sorry..."

 ** _Sorry?_**

 ** _Thank you so much for reading this chapter and all of the previous ones. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope there weren't too many mistakes. I will proof read it of course just to make sure. Please be on the look out for the next chapter for this story and for my other story - NALU VINTAGE LOVE- ok? Thank you again! Bye!_**


End file.
